battlefieldfandomcom-20200223-history
Battlefield 3: Launch Trailer
The Battlefield 3 Launch Trailer is a trailer released on October 21, 2011 that is the last trailer before release. It shows various scenes of missions in Battlefield 3's Single Player Campaign. Description Winning over 60 industry awards, Battlefield 3 is out next week. Our launch trailer gives you a preview of the intense single player campaign. A sinister power is rising in the Middle-East, and Marine Sergeant "Black" discovers how far he would go to defend his country. Transcript A sack is taken off the character, soon showing a PLR soldier aligning the camera. The character then looks at Faruk Al-Bashir, who stands beside him. The camera is then turned on. Faruk Al-Bashir: 'Shame! You come to our country to murder us, yet we are the terrorists? ''The Battlefield 3 Theme plays and the EA and DICE logos show up. The scene then shows a pilot walking, then a soldier coming out of a vehicle and another readying up a .50 Machine Gun. Then jets fly past the camera and the scene shifts to an interrogation room. 'Agent Gordon: '''Eighteen hours ago, I get a call from Homeland Security saying there's a Marine in detention I need to talk to. ''The scene then again shifts to a group of soldiers. 'Quinton Cole: '''Gentlemen, as you know we're dealing with insurgents crossing over from Iran. ''The next scene shows a huge box being opened. 'Agent Whistler: '''You want us to believe that there's a PLR threat and that Solomon is at the head? ''Gordon gives Blackburn a folder about Solomon. 'Cole: '''We're the Quick Reaction Force gentlemen, I'm trusting you to handle this. ''Misfit 1-3 breaks into a bank vault, then look at the security monitors. '''Henry Blackburn: The nuke is still out there! You can't just walk away from the threat! Misfit 1-3 starts running up an alley. 'Cole: '''Let's go find our Marines! ''Scene changes to Vladimir and Kiril breaching a room. 'Cole: '''Down on the ground! ''Blackburn kicks a PLR soldier they get distracted by a flashbang. 'Cole: '''I said get down on the ground! ''Vladimir, Kiril and Dima HALO jump out of a plane.'' A fighter jet gets ready for takeoff''. Ingham loads a tank shell onto the main cannon. Blackburn runs down an alleyway, then helps Campo up. Soldiers take cover from incoming fire. Dima goes after a PLR soldier, but Vladimir stops him. Blackburn runs down a hill with a M224 Mortar at hand. Dima kicks down a door. Black kicks a gun off a PLR soldier. An enemy jet flies past the fighter jet from before, soon getting destroyed. Miller watches a series of explosions happening. Black follows Campo to a vantage point, later shooting two enemies with one bullet. A PLR soldier attacks Matkovic, but he soon gets the upper hand on the enemy. Dima kick an enemy towards Vladimir, soon taking off the enemy's gas mask. Then, Dima falls from Kaffarov's chopper into the water. Matkovic then jumps down. Black runs towards a V-22 Osprey while avoiding enemy fire, with Montes helping him in. Dima fires at French police with his AKS-74u. Black fires a M9 at a van in New York. One last scene shows Solomon pointing his .44 Magnum at Black. Then, it changes back to the interrogation room. '''Whistler: '''This is not a trial, you are guilty. I know how your fucking story ends! End of trailer. Category:Trailers of Battlefield 3